


Come and get me

by foggysundays



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, M/M, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggysundays/pseuds/foggysundays
Summary: J2 having fun on & off set





	Come and get me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/101150.html?thread=38588446#t38588446)
> 
> Sorry for any and all mistakes, they are all mine!

It´s a game for them.

Jared can´t quite recall _how_ or _when_ it started, but by now it´s long since an established part of their relationship. Small touches, hands roaming secretly, caressing and groping body parts they shouldn´t when in public or in polite company (but oh well, their close-knit band of mischief-makers that´s calling itself their crew hardly qualifies for that particular label anyway).

It´s probably just the natural progression of some prank war they started way back, at a time when their relationship was still innocent, and touching was nothing but a means to make the other person break character. It still is when dealing with Misha, Mark or any of the other actors – no one has ever been save and no one ever will be – but sometimes when it´s just him and Jensen… well, then it´s pretty much just foreplay.

The crew knows _exactly_ what they are doing, if the amused sniggering and rolling eyes are any indication, but regardless of what they might say, their “public foreplay” is not an everyday occurrence. Jared loves his job, but it´s a demanding one and most days he´s way too deep in Sam´s headspace and storylines to find the extra energy needed to start his slow and torturous seduction of Jensen. Most days is not every day, however, and thank Chuck for filler episodes and all those lighter scenes they get to film every now and then.

Today is one of those blessed few days void of any and all Winchester Drama, just Sam and Dean ganking some evil SOBs – and not a day too soon. The last two weeks had been exhausting. All of them working for a good fifteen hours a day, shooting complicated scenes, emotions all over the place and hardly any one-on-one time for him and Jensen. Which also means that apart from some exhausted hand or blow jobs in their lunchbreak or their shower, their sex life had been hardly existent and very much not up to their normal standards. Jared is of course less than happy with that. He could feel the itch growing over the last few days and right now it´s this insistent pressure in his guts that tells him it´s past time to do something about it. The timing is perfect, today´s the last day of shooting before a wonderful long weekend – four days time for him and Jen to do nothing but sleep, eat and have a shitload of hard and hot sex.

His plan is simple – it starts with touches, innocent enough at first, just hips bumping together, his hand lingering a tad longer than usual, gradually drifting lower and lower as the day progresses. He also takes great care to play up his clumsiness, giving him plenty of opportunity to bend over in front of his lover and to make a great show of waving his ass around a bit longer than strictly necessary to retrieve whatever item fell out of his hands.

Though they´ve been playing this particular game for years now, it still takes Jensen an entertaining long while to catch on.  In fact, for the first half of the day all Jared gets in return are affectionate but clueless looks full of fond amusement and an offer to carry his coffee cup after it fell under some chair for the fifth time in a row. Seeing as his current path of seduction was clearly lost on the older man today, Jared decides to raise his game to a less subtle version.

His opportunity comes in form of a cute new PA, some really pretty, tiny brunette called Ann he would´ve been all over some years ago, back before Jensen introduced him to the glorious world that was gay sex. She had been flirting with him all morning, so all he has to do is to respond somewhat more enthusiastically than before, joking and laughing with her and making sure to include little touches into their conversation. Turns out she´s a wonderful girl and maybe he should feel bad for using her for his less than saintly plans, but when he waves goodbye and goes back to set after their next coffee break, all thoughts of guilt are immediately erased by the look Jensen is leveling at him. He´s leaning against some wall a few feet back, arms crossed over his chest in a way that makes Dean´s t-shirt stretch enticingly over his biceps. His usually bright green eyes have turned a few shades darker and there´s a fire in them that promises heat and retribution in all the best ways. Jared suppresses a shudder when he meets the eyes of his lover, he knows that look and he knows that he has been found out. Finally. Because truth is: Jensen can be a possessive bastard when he puts his mind to it and right now, if the look in his eyes is anything to go by, he´s just a few steps away from going into full Alpha Mode. They are both quite aware that none of them would ever cheat on the other, but Jared´s a natural flirt and they discovered early on that a jealous Jensen makes for insanely hot sex, so they´re both happy to play up that side of their relationship from time to time

From that moment on, the heat between them is nearly a palpable thing. Jared is not backing down from the touching – quite the contrary, really. Hands stray even more as the day progresses, his foot finding its way up Jen´s inner thigh during a diner scene, his hands lingering on his hips, his ass. Jensen is not one to back down from that challenge, especially when his personality is still as entwined with Deans as it is while shooting. So, there are answering touches now that are driving Jared crazy, anticipation and sexual tension rising and making his blood simmer.

And then there´s that memorable scene when Dean and Sam are supposed to duck behind some truck for cover. One moment they are both trying to duck some bullets, the next he is pressed against the cool exterior of said truck, Jensen´s body a hot line of steel all along his back.  “You trying to rile me up, Padalecki?” A low growl, hot breath on his skin. “Thought you knew better than that. I hope you can handle the consequences, sweetheart” Jared just grins, rolling his hips back to grind his ass against Jensen´s crotch. That elicits another growl from the older man, sharp teeth nipping at his ear in punishment and then Jensen´s gone, bowlegging back to the director, all professional and calm again.

By the time shooting is done, Jared has been half hard for at least four hours and if the glint in Jensen´s eyes is any indication, he´s seconds away from pouncing Jared´s bones right then and there, crew be damned. Clif takes one look at them and curses, flicking them both over the head and telling them to keep their shit together till the get home. The poor guy has seen way more than he ever wanted to and after the chocolate-sauce-incident-of-doom, they are all trying to keep Clif´s exposure to any risky body parts to a minimum. Nevertheless, the drive back is tense, both of them nearly bolting from the car as soon as it stops in front of their house, shouting some sort of thanks at their exasperated bodyguard.

And then they are home, the door barley able to close before Jared´s back is slammed into it, rough hands in his hair tucking him down and then there´s hot lips devouring his mouth. His hands go around Jensen´s waist immediately, pulling him closer and rubbing their now rock-hard erections together through their jeans. Neither of them had the patience to dress into their own clothes after wrapping up today´s shoot, so now there´s way too much clothing between them. Impatient hands are tucking down layers of plaid and t-shirts, throwing them wherever till finally there´s just glorious skin on skin, Jensen´s fingers already working on opening Jared´s belt, all the while littering his neck with teeth marks. “You really thought you could just stroll around all day, _flirting_ with that girl while I´m a mere foot away?” His voice is low and dangerous, a straight line to Jared´s cock which is now straining against his too tight boxers. Jensen´s hand is on him a moment later, stroking him lightly, the touch teasing and not even close to being enough. The taller man whimpers through their next kiss, trying in vain to gain more friction. A dark chuckle is all answer he gets. “Oh, I know, Jay.” Then there are strong hands on his waist, turning him around, face down into the wall. His hands are roughly pulled together at his back with an order to stay there, Jensen pulling down his jeans and underwear. Before Jared has time to form some coherent thought, Jen is down on his knees behind him, parting his ass cheeks and shoving is tongue right inside of him. And oh god. _Oh god_ , that man is _awesome_ with his tongue. It doesn’t really matter if they are kissing or having oral, Jen can reduce him to an utter mess in a matter of seconds just by using his tongue, and right now he is going to town on him, sloppy and wet, pressing in as deep as possible and then adding his fingers into the mix after a few moments. By the time Jensen gets back up, Jared is a mushy pile of goo, his knees barley strong enough to hold him upright, shaking with the effort. The older actor presses in close, still clad in his jeans and rubbing his clothed cock over Jared´s ass. “I´m going to fuck you now, Jay. Fuck you nice and slow, till you´re begging for it.” Teeth and lips are finding all the sensitive spots on his neck, hands roaming his body and turning him around and up until he has no other choice but to throw his legs around Jensen´s waist. A slow roll of the other man´s hips elicits more moans as he holds on for dear life. “And then, when you are nothing but a whimpering mess, I´m going to fuck you hard. Hard and fast, gonna make you see stars, Jay, make you forget your own name.” Another kiss, deep and passionate, more teeth and tongue than lips. And then Jensen is carrying him down the corridor, his biceps straining under the not unsubstantial weight of his lover. They reach their bedroom, Jared unceremoniously being deposited on the huge bed that takes over most of the room. Then he is being manhandled on his back, arms held together above his head as Jensen climbs on top of him and begins littering him with more kisses.

And Jesus _fucking_ Christ, if that is not one of the hottest things ever. At 6ft 4 Jared is used to being the tallest human all around, most people are not even close to him in height and if you added his considerable bulk into that equation, it made for an intimidating picture. Taking into account that he had lived his teens and early twenties as straight and with a clear preference for petite woman, it was usually him who did the manhandling. That was until the memorable night-of-the-many-tequila-shots early into his relationship with Jensen. They had been at some bar with the crew after the wrap-up of season 2, celebrating, doing shots and, in Jared´s case, also flirting with the hot bartender. He had just discovered Jensen´s jealous streak and being the insatiable horndog he is, his alcohol addled brain had decided it was a great idea to rile his boyfriend up some more. That night ended with both of them in some dark back alley and Jensen fucking him up said alley´s wall. He never had come that fast in his entire life.

From that moment on, Jared´s new kink was established and made use of as much as possible. It was exhilarating to have someone he trusted so utterly handling him as if he weighted nothing, lifting him up, carrying him around or holding him down. He loved it.

That idea became even more enticing once they discovered that the general consensus of their friends and fans was on Jared doing all the manhandling. Well, it wasn´t even _that_ unusual for Jared to pick up the smaller man and fuck him into next week, but more often than not Jensen put his greater strength to good use. Jared thrived to indulge this littler secret of theirs (well, theirs and Clifs – the poor guy really took a long time to figure out the benefits of knocking), he loved to play up his greater height and muscular body, feeding all those rumors and usually having a smugly smiling Jensen standing right beside him. Later, in the privacy of whichever hotel room they were staying in, his boyfriend then proceeded to establish the natural order of things and prove all those fans wrong.

Jared´s musings are cut off by a hot mouth on his cock, tongue lapping at his slit and making his eyes snatch back down to see a smirking Jensen going down on him in one smooth, practiced move. His throat works around his dick while Jen establishes a fast, dirty rhythm, teeth lightly scraping his skin. Then there are slick fingers at his entrance, cautiously probing and entering him. His lover prepares him quickly but thoroughly, both of them being very well acquainted with each other’s limits. It´s awesome, it really is, but Jared has spent the last few days dreaming of a cock up his ass and his patience is running thin. As soon as Jensen pulls off his dick, he grabs the smaller man and hauls him upwards, lips meeting in a bruising kiss. “You promised me a good fucking, Ackles! You gonna get that dick of yours up my ass or do I have to do it myself?” A low growl answers him, Jensen shoving off and sitting back. He is still wearing his fucking jeans, material clinging almost painfully to the hard outline of his cock. Jared impatiently bats his hand away and starts opening his lover’s jeans (he´d always preferred to open his presents himself), only to find that the other had gone commando. His curses are interrupted by Jensen finally, finally, spreading his legs even further, hauling up his hips and then sinking into him in one smooth, fast glide that has both men groaning. Jesus _Christ_. Jensen doesn’t give him much time to get used to the fullness, but immediately starts a slow, deep rhythm, angling his hips so that his cock only brushes Jared´s prostate on ever other stroke. Jared isn’t impressed with that, his panting soon turning into curses, “Get one with it, Ackles!”. He is met with an evil grin, Jensen shifting slightly to gain more purchase and then slamming into the taller man´s body hard and fast. The new rhythm leaves them both breathless, unable to form coherent sentences. Then Jensen grabs his wrists again shoving them way up above his head, all the while nearly folding him into half and nailing his prostrate again and again. Jared comes with a shout, untouched, cock spurting all over his stomach and chest while Jensen fucks him right through his orgasm, coming moments later and then collapsing on top of his lover. It takes them both a while to regain some conscious thought and get their breathing back to normal. “Holy shit”, Jared stammers, meeting Jensen´s smug grin with a kiss, this one more tender and loving than passionate, a slow drag of their lips against each other.

Jensen finally manages to get up, slipping out of Jared as carefully as possible and then disappearing into the bathroom. As soon as they are both cleaned up, he snuggles up to Jared and draws the taller man into his arms, legs entwining beneath the covers.

“Love you, Bitch”

“Love you, too. Jerk.”


End file.
